Tenure as a Green Lantern (Zachary Stone)
Current Universe. Zachary Stone was at one time, unofficially enstated as a Green Lantern. After trying to save a ring-bearer in the process of being murdered by a bone dragon, the Spiderman Zachary Stone was given a power ring, told to 'take it to Home.' Wearing it for months, it wasn't until he was spared from death by a vampire lord he had insulted by a green barrier, did he see the true potential of the ring. Surviving several fatal attacks since, he has finally gotten the grasp of the ring. After stopping only a handful of threats posed by a powerful alien warlord he knew, Zachary fulfilled his purpose to the dead Green Lantern and returned the artifact to the Guardians after containing DeSean on Oa with the help of Sodam Yat. Abilities (under normal conditions) Class: City Level + Origin: DC comics Classification: Human Age: Mid-20's Powers and Abilities: Barrier creation (to which he can survive in space), durability, forcefield generation, speed, strength, ability to create anything he imagines using solid energy constructs (its strength determined by his force of will), flight, teleportation, can create green construct clones of heroes he's met, telepathic and magic resistances, ring translates almost every alien language, can scan for and identify most beings, substances, and anomalies quickly. Weaknesses: Without a lot of confidence, he oftentimes doesn't have the proper will to utilize the ring effectively, becoming a hindrance in times of need, relying on the barrier to protect him rather than dodging. Strength: Able to support the weight of skyscrapers and lift all but the largest of aircraft carriers. Terajoule class Striking, making his punches literally comparable to getting hit with a nuke. Stamina: Almost limitless, until injured Destructive Capacity: Country Level Range: Solar System Speed: Peak Human running speeds, Mach 5 flying speeds (unless under duress, in which he can will up to Lightspeed flight). He has a reaction and fighting speed limit up to several times Lightspeed* and is often shown being a bit slower than his opponent. Durability: Continent Level Standard Equipment: Green Lantern ring. Intelligence: Uses a variety of effects other than direct weaponization. * Note: In 'Absolute Will', these levels become exponential, rivaling those of Pre-Crisis Green Lanterns Origins as a Green Lantern Disgusted in his inability to stop so-called heroes from killing innocents on a regular basis, the Oans knew this and sent an emissary to deal with the constant threats within the Sol system. Zach found a woman in a green costume tangling with a large bone dragon in a life-or-death struggle, both mortally wounded. Fresh to the fight, he assists the weakened alien woman, defeating the dragon easily. The woman (Lana Raan) merely offered him her hand, saying 'take this home', the ring sliding off her hand by will before dying. For months, he wore the ring because it was unnaturally comfortable (despite his aversion to green). It wasn't until he upset a vampire that tried to kill him that he saw its benefit, being shielded from what would have otherwise been death. Noting this, he began carrying this ring with him whenever he thought there would be situations that exceeded his abilities, having once survived a city-wide explosion because of it. After having been pulled through a portal and sexually assaulted by a woman with psionic powers, he began wearing it at all times, hoping that it would shield him from that too. Half a year after obtaining the ring, he is taught the mantra and the concept on how it is powered by Dick Grayson aboard the Watchtower satellite. Trying to use it against the Black Lanterns and Black Adam, he was largely ineffective. It wasn't until his grudge match with DeSean Prince in Green Lantern's Might #3 that he learned it could create the same constructs he had seen a Blue and the Black Lanterns use. It is unclear if he has retained these abilities as his mind was clouded with rage and an indomitable will to win at the time. Category:List of Green Lanterns Category:City-Level